Ronno
Ronno is a secondary antagonist in Disney's 1942 film Bambi and the main antagonist of its midquel. He is Bambi's main rival. He is voiced by Anthony Ghannam as a fawn in the midquel. Personality Appearances Bambi In the original movie, Ronno fights Bambi for Faline. At the end of the fight Ronno is thrown over a cliff and falls into the water below and leaves. It is unknown if he survived the wild fire. Bambi II In Bambi II, Ronno is much more like a character in the previous film. When Bambi and his friends were watching the Groundhog Ronno scares him back into his hole and laughs while the other animals leave in disappointment. But he stops them and tells them that he saw a man, and butted him with his antlers. But this is a tall tale he pulls just to garner respect. Faline, who knows that it is impossible for a fawn to defeat a man, politely and without offending Ronno says it was unbelievable. Bambi though, who really believes that Ronno had done such a feat, thinks it is unbelievable too. But Ronno, who thinks that he doesn't believe his story like Faline doesn't, challenges Bambi to a fight. Thumper tells Bambi to clobber him. But Ronno continues to goad Bambi by insulting his name, "Bambi? Isn't that a girl's name?" But just before the two fawn get in a fight, Ronno's mother calls him and he reluctantly returns with her before he could fight with Bambi. Later in the film, Ronno, who has become infatuated by her beauty, tells Faline about himself, but Faline still believes Ronno isn't what he claims to be. Then, she hears Bambi screaming and rushes to check on him. Ronno, upset about Bambi garnering Faline's attention than his, shows up to insult Bambi. Thumper pushes Bambi forward to knock Ronno down. Angry, Ronno starts to chase Bambi and while chasing him, Bambi jumps over a chasm and then Bambi runs into his father while Ronno backs away into the bushes. Bambi's father is impressed by the jump and father and son start making their way back home. Ronno tries to jump over, but falls into a mud pit. Then, he shows later and makes Bambi fight him, and mistakenly pushed Mena into a trap. She tells them to get out of there immediately. Ronno, revealing his cowardice, runs off crying for "Mom," but Bambi stands where he is, frozen in fear. But he runs off, but goes back to lure the dogs away from Mena. His friends, Thumper and Flower, help him. Then he manages to get rid of the dogs, but he falls down and lands on a rock below him. His father thinks he is dead, but Bambi weakly says, "Dad" and father and son embrace, making the Great Prince change his mind of sending Bambi away. Then Ronno shows up after Faline and Bambi kiss and swears revenge. But he trips on a turtle, which snaps his nose, with him screaming "GET IT OFF!!!" repeatedly. And Flower says "See? I told you turtles were scary." Then the animals all laugh. Ronno is voiced Anthony Ghannam in this film. House of Mouse Ronno appearing in Goofy's Menu Magic and House of Genius. Gallery Ronno Goofy's Menu Magic.jpg|Ronno in House of Mouse episodes Goofy's Menu Magic Trivia Category:Villains Category:Bambi characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deer Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Deer Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Henchmen Category:Teenagers